


You’re My Hero

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the Xander admission of love to Willow during Becoming 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re My Hero

"Do you want some coffee?" Cordelia asked.

"I don’t wanna leave. She might, uh…"

"I’ll get it," the cheerleader told him.

"Thanks," Xander replied, clasping his hands together and staring at them before returning his gaze to the pale form on the bed.

 _It must have cold there in my shadow._  
To never have sunlight on your face.   
You were content to let me shine, that’s your way.   
You always walk a step behind.

*You’ve always been the strong one, Willow,* Xander thought, tears welling in his eyes. *The one who holds me up, the one who never slams on me, the one who thinks I’m cool, even though we know I’m not.*

 _I was the one with all the glory,_  
While you were the one with all the strain.   
A beautiful face without a name, for so long.   
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

*I don’t know why you ever put up with me,* he thought, leaning closer to the bed. *You have such a beautiful soul which reflects out to everyone you meet. Why did you always hide in the shadows?*

 _Did you ever know that you’re my hero?_  
And everything I would like to be.   
I can fly higher than an eagle,   
When you are the wind beneath my wings.

*Willow, you’re everything to me. You are my sun, my moon, my little, white, puffy clouds,* he thought, taking her lifeless hand. *Without you, I am nothing.*

 _It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_  
But I’ve got it all here in my heart.   
I want you to know I know the truth, ‘course I know it.   
I would be nothing without you.

"Come on, Will. Look, you don’t have a choice here. You gotta wake up. I need you, Will," Xander whispered, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

 _Did you ever know that you’re my hero?_  
And everything I would like to be.   
I can fly higher than an eagle,   
When you are the wind beneath my wings.

"I mean, how am I gonna pass trig, you know?" Xander chuckled sorrowfully. "And who am I gonna call every night…and talk about everything we did all day?"

 _Fly, fly,_  
fly high against the sky  
so high I almost touch the sky  


"You’re my best friend. You’ve always…" Xander swallowed heavily, staring at her pale face.

 _Thank you, thank you_  
Thank god for you  


"I love you," he admitted. *You’re my hero, Will.* _  
_

_The wind beneath my wings._

 

**End**


End file.
